1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to menu books and, more particularly, to the manufacture of menu books with pages having transparent sleeves.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typically, menus are printed on paper. In the case of multi-page menus, they often consist of large sheets that are printed on both sides and folded in the middle to form a pair of pages having printing on the front and back surfaces. Several of these printed and folded sheets can be assembled to form a book. In an alternative paper menu construction, individual menu sheets are stacked atop each other and bound together along one edge.
A problem with the referenced menu constructions is that the menu sheets are printed on paper. Because the sheets are made of paper, they can be torn, soiled, or otherwise degraded, in which case they must be replaced. While it is possible to protect the sheets by laminating them between sheets of a transparent plastic material, the lamination process is expensive. This increases the cost of replacing outdated menu sheets. Also, the lamination sheets usually are quite rigid and difficult to bind together to form a menu book.
In another type of menu construction exemplified by U.S. Pat. No. 5,791,802, individual paper menu sheets are inserted into transparent pockets or sleeves included as part of menu pages made of a plastic material. The assembled pages are bound together to form a menu book. In menu books of the type referred to, the pages are spiral-bound. That is, openings are formed along one edge of each page, the pages are stacked atop each other with the openings superimposed, and a spiral coil is threaded through the openings. The assembled pages thus form a menu book that can be turned page-by-page. Such a menu book does not have a separate front or back cover that encloses the assembled pages. Rather, the uppermost page performs a cover function by displaying a decorative and/or informative insert within its transparent sleeve.
An advantage of the foregoing construction is that individual menu sheets can be replaced easily as circumstances warrant. On the other hand, if it is desired to use individual menu sheets for a long period of time, such usage is possible because the pages are more durable than paper and protect the menu sheets that are inserted into the sleeves. An additional advantage of the referenced construction is that an even number or odd number of such pages can be provided, depending on the needs of the user.
Despite the advantages of spiral-bound menu books made of plastic pages having transparent sleeves, certain drawbacks remain. Manufacturing time is longer than desired because it is difficult to thread the spiral coil through the openings of the pages. Once assembled, the ends of the coil can pose problems such as snagging clothing. If the coil becomes unraveled, the pages will fall apart. The menu books cannot be stacked conveniently because the coils have a larger diameter than the thickness of the pages bound by the coils, which requires that the menu books be stacked with the coils alternating on opposite sides if a level stack is to be maintained. Further, If alternate stacking is not done, the coils can become tangled with each other, making it difficult to separate the menu books from each other.
Yet additional drawbacks relate to the construction of the pages themselves. Typically, the pages are made of two sheets of plastic material such as vinyl that are heat-sealed to each other about the perimeter with a standard solid heat seal rule. The vinyl material can be weaker at the seal. Accordingly, the solid rule seal can be a weak link to the page itself. Further, the pages lack structural integrity. Because the pages are limp, cardboard stiffeners often are added to the sleeves. The added bulk and weight of the stiffeners puts additional stress on the heal seals as well as the spiral coils. Consequently, the menu pages deteriorate at a faster rate than expected.
Desirably, a menu book with pages having transparent sleeves would be available that would avoid the drawbacks of spiral-bound menu books. Specifically, any such menu book would be easy to manufacture and would be capable of being stacked with like menu books without concern for the orientation of the menu books. Further, any such menu book would not snag on clothing, would have pages that could not separate from each other, and would be easy to remove from a stack of similar menu books. Hopefully, the pages of any such menu book would have more structural integrity than existing menu pages and would be more durable.
In response to the foregoing concerns, the present invention provides a new and improved menu book with pages having transparent sleeves and method for manufacturing the menu book. A menu book according to the invention includes a plurality of pages, each having one or more transparent sleeves into which menu sheets can be inserted. A flexible, heat-sealable flange extends along a selected edge of each page. A plurality of pages are superimposed with the flanges of the pages being superimposed and disposed adjacent each other. The flanges are joined together to bind the pages into a book. In the preferred embodiment, the pages are made entirely of sheets of textured vinyl that can be heat-sealed to form each page and which will permit the pages to be heat-sealed to each other. Also, if desired, a strip of decorative, heat-sealable reinforcing material can be wrapped about the flanges and fused to the flanges so as to provide reinforcement for the flanges.
Each page preferably is rectangular with a longer side and a shorter side, the flange projecting from the longer side. Each page comprises a first sheet and a second sheet, the first and second sheets being superimposed, the first and second sheets being joined by a generally U-shaped, heat-sealed seam. The flange is an integral portion of one or both of the first or second sheets and projects laterally from the heat-sealed seam. It is desirable to fuse the flanges and the peripheral seams with a segmented rule, to round the corners of the pages with a relatively large radius, and to fuse the corners with a solid rule. This construction provides enhanced structural integrity for the pages.
A method for manufacturing a menu book according to the invention comprises the steps of providing a plurality of pages having transparent sleeves into which menu sheets can be inserted and a flexible, heat-sealable flange that extends along a selected edge of each page; superimposing the pages with the flanges of the pages being superimposed and disposed adjacent each other; and joining the flanges together, preferably by heat-sealing. A preferred method for manufacturing the pages comprises the steps of providing a first sheet of transparent heat-sealable material; providing a second sheet of transparent heat-sealable material; superimposing the first and second sheets; and forming first and second laterally spaced ages having transparent sleeves into which sheets of printed material can be placed. The pages are formed by joining the first and second sheets to each other with heat-sealed peripheral seams having a segmented rule. The seams of the first and second pages that are adjacent to each other are sealed with a solid rule and are spaced to define a web therebetween. The method includes the steps of stacking similar pages atop each other, folding the pages toward each other so that the webs are folded and the pages are stacked atop each other, and heat-sealing the webs together.
The menu book according to the invention is easy to manufacture. Because it avoids the use of spiral binding coils, it is capable of being stacked with like menu books without concern for the orientation of the menu books. Further, the menu book according to the invention will not snag on clothing and is easy to remove from a stack of similar menu books. The pages of the menu book cannot become separated from each other. Because the preferred embodiment of the menu book according to the invention is made of textured vinyl, it is very durable. Due to the particular construction of the seams, the pages have good structural integrity and strength.
The foregoing and other features and advantages of the invention will be apparent from a review of the specification and the accompanying drawings.